


With Me Now (You Are Here)

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Things Only, Hurt/Comfort, If you are broken come visit, M/M, Pet dog, fluff only, happy things, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: “Want me to prepare a warm bath? It will help your muscles relax.” Jiwon said, moving Hanbin’s slightly long black hair from his forehead.“Too tired… I will drown.”Jiwon laughed at that spoiled behavior, “I will help.”“Nooo,” Hanbin whined, softly pushed Jiwon’s hand away from his forehead, “...no weird business, I have no energy.”“Of course no. I will just be sitting there to make sure you are not drowning, okay?”.Or Hanbin and Jiwon's life somewhere in 'I Was There' universe. When they are happy.





	With Me Now (You Are Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the other excerpt of 'I Was There', my first doubleb story.  
You can guess where this is in the timeline, you can guess where they are, you can guess what they do.
> 
> I just simply cannot wait to write this, okay? Please don't blame me.
> 
> And, this is an anniversary fic for 'I Was There' because its been a year!!! Wow... a year and it's only 8 chapters. Hahaha  
But I still haven't given up on it! I promise!
> 
> Anyway, read I Was There.

Okay, read ['I Was There'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477996/chapters/35930514) for better understanding. This story is in the same universe.

* * *

Jiwon had imagined how tired (and maybe cranky) Hanbin would be after a six hours flight, so he came with a thorough plan and preparation. He had arrived half an hour early in the airport and he was sitting in a coffee shop just beside the international arrival gate to wait. He had brought Hanbin’s comfiest coat and the fluffiest shawl he likes, so the younger man wouldn’t get even crankier when he’s cold. He had also cleaned their car and make sure it is spotless and it smells good, because a tired Hanbin likes things to be clean and car smells can make his headache gets worse. 

He was playing online games when the arrival flight from JFK was announced. Jiwon had waited for ten minutes to get out of the coffee shop and waited in front of the gate, so Hanbin could find him right away when he walks out. 

But then without him knowing, Jiwon had stood in front of the gate for more than twenty minutes in total, and the airport was not too crowded in the middle of the night. The night air was chilly and the heater did a little to nothing. Jiwon had called Hanbin but his phone was off. He had also wanted to sit somewhere but then it would be difficult for Hanbin to find him. 

“Alright Ji, wait for ten more minutes before panicking,” he said to himself as he zipped his black coat. Hanbin was still nowhere to be seen, but when Jiwon called again there was finally a ring. That gave Jiwon a little relief. Maybe he needed to go to the toilet. Maybe he had difficulties finding his luggage. 

Jiwon was still talking to himself when he saw Hanbin from afar, wearing his white button shirt and dress pants, one black back slings on his right shoulder as his left hand was pulling a silver cabin sized luggage. 

Jiwon smiled when their eyes met, but the younger man looked gloomy. Jiwon assumed he was tired. Hanbin never really liked airplane rides. 

When Hanbin’s steps became quicker, Jiwon laughed a little. He was half running towards Jiwon now and, call him whipped, five days apart already made Jiwon lonely even though they literally spent the rest of the year together. How the feeling never changes--how the image of Hanbin running towards him still made his heart beats faster every single time. And Hanbin had done it like thousands of times already. 

“Awww, come here baby…” Jiwon opened his arms to welcome Hanbin in his embrace, and the younger man really just crashed his body onto Jiwon, immediately burying his face in the crook of Jiwon’s neck then inhale deeply like it’s something he had been deprived of for a long time. Without wasting any seconds, Jiwon wrapped his arms around Hanbin’s smaller frame and kissed the side of his head. 

“...wow, you miss me that much?” Jiwon joked when Hanbin tightened his hug around him, nuzzling even closer to Jiwon as he caressed Hanbin’s back. “...it’s only been five days, Bin…”

Jiwon chuckled. He thought that Hanbin was probably in one of his moods again where he felt overwhelmed. He really had been working hard lately, juggling between hospital shifts and university, also attending some pulmonary seminar in New York for junior surgeons. Jiwon had been keeping an eye on his sleeping pattern, though, also making sure that he eats nice food, just because he always neglected it. Old habits really die hard. 

But when he felt Hanbin’s breath got heavier on his neck, Jiwon began to feel something was wrong. Hanbin’s arms were hugging Jiwon tightly, but he could feel him shaking a little as seconds pass by. 

“...Hanbin? Are you okay?”

The younger boy shook his head and Jiwon began to take it seriously. It had been long since the last time Hanbin had times like this, and knowing how this happened in the past, Jiwon was always so careful. 

“...baby, let me just,” Jiwon was about to peel Hanbin’s hand away but the younger man just tightened his hug and nuzzled even deeper, “...Bin?”

Jiwon knows that, when Hanbin refused to let go it means _ do not _let go. Jiwon didn’t know whether he was trembling because of the cold or because of other things, but then Jiwon just rubbed Hanbin’s back again to give him some warmth. 

Jiwon just stayed there, kissed Hanbin’s head and let him catches his breath. 

“...it’s okay… I will not let go.”

And then Hanbin cried. Not the kind that is loud, but the one where he was heaving quietly, leaning the majority of his weight on Jiwon to be able to focus himself more on breathing. 

Jiwon wanted to know, _ damn, _Jiwon was dying to know. It had been years and they were in a very good place now where Hanbin only cried out of sympathy for his patients or in some sad movie nights. But Jiwon didn’t ask more. He just lets Hanbin cry, maybe his heart will be lighter after that. 

It took roughly ten minutes when Hanbin finally released Jiwon from his hug. He then wiped his face with his two hands, trying to inhale from his nose and exhale from his mouth. 

“Let’s sit, okay?” Jiwon said, and Hanbin just agreed. He just followed Jiwon to sit on a stainless airport bench, letting Jiwon take his luggage with one hand, meanwhile the other hand he had possessively on the small of Hanbin’s back. Hanbin always likes simple touches in times like this, so he feels a little grounded. He said once to Jiwon that touches made him realize that he’s not alone, so he knew he doesn’t need to be panic and scared.

“Ji…,”

Jiwon hummed. He was helping Hanbin putting on his coat when Hanbin cleared his throat, and with a voice just barely above a whisper said something that shocked Jiwon. 

“...I met my father.”

That halted Jiwon’s movement for a second, but then he just continued zipping the coat, making sure Hanbin was warm enough. 

“...you did?” Jiwon asked, only to buy some more time to think about what he should say to Hanbin in times like this. 

Their life had been so unattached from Hanbin’s father, and it had been so long. More than ten years, Hanbin had no connection to him more than news on television or some medical journal that his father had written. Sometimes at some point, Jiwon hoped that Hanbin had buried that part of him far away in his mind to keep it from surfacing again. But some other time, Jiwon knew that he was Hanbin’s biological father. They shared the same blood. The same family line. 

Hanbin meeting his father again after so long, after what had happened, clearly wasn’t something Jiwon really expected to happen.

“...yeah,” Hanbin said, his voice was a little cracked but he looked strong. He’s always strong, Jiwon thought. “...he was the speaker in one of the session.” he continued. Hanbin just looked down at his hands that were playing with the fabric of his coat. 

Jiwon then reached out to those hands, gripping it with his own. They were cold, but at least there were no nail marks there. That habit had gotten better a little.

“Did he say something?” Jiwon asked. Hanbin then inhaled and exhaled a loud breath, like he was so tired. He then looked at Jiwon straight on the eyes. Hanbin just nodded.

“...he apologized.”

Jiwon couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“...he what?”

Hanbin nodded again. If Jiwon didn’t even know what to say to Hanbin at that moment, he could only imagine how confused Hanbin was when it happened.

“...but I just stood there. Not moving. Can barely look at him. I… I didn’t say anything, Ji…,” Hanbin’s voice cracked and Jiwon knew he was trying hard not to cry, “...I couldn’t…”

In some sort of reflex reaction Jiwon pulled Hanbin into his embrace again, letting the slightly smaller man cried on his chest as he caressed his arms. 

It’s been a long time since Hanbin cried like that, and somehow it felt like Jiwon’s effort was becoming futile. Jiwon had promised to never make Hanbin cried like that ever again, but here he was. Even though it wasn’t really his fault this time around, he really just wanted Hanbin to be spared from this kind of heartache. Not again.

“...ssshhh… It’s okay Bin… You are here with me now. It’s okay.”

Jiwon kissed the top of Hanbin’s head, not saying anything for a good few minutes. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know what to say or how to say it. The thing with his father had happened a long time ago and clearly everything could still hurt Hanbin the same way it had before. 

“Ji?” his voice was a little bit muffled.

“Hm?”

“...am I a bad person?” 

Jiwon exhaled.

“Of course no, baby…”

“But I still cannot forgive my father even when he already apologized…”

“No,” Jiwon said, soft but firm, “...that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“Really?” Hanbin asked, as if he didn’t believe what Jiwon had said.

Jiwon then released Hanbin from his hold, pushing them apart a little so he could look at Hanbin’s face clearer. The younger man was having his eyes downcasted, but when Jiwon caressed his right cheek with his palm. Hanbin raised his eyes and looked at Jiwon with glassy eyes.

“...really.” Jiwon confirmed. “...Bin… What he did to you was horrible and nobody should be treated that way. It’s okay for you to be hurting and not forgive him yet… You can take your time with it, baby…”

“...but what if, I am never able to forgive him?”

Jiwon smiled, looking at Hanbin frowning like an innocent little kid. Jiwon understood that Hanbin was someone with a good heart, and not being able to forgive, especially his biological father, would be a big burden for him to bear.

_ Damn, _there was a part of Jiwon that wished Hanbin to never forgive that man. But that would be wrong for him, that would be selfish. 

“Then it’s also okay.” Jiwon said, “...the most important thing is for you to heal, Bin. If forgiving him hurts you, then don’t. It doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you human.”

Jiwon caressed the tender skin below Hanbin’s right eye with his thumb, “...let’s heal, okay? You are doing so good. We are doing good. I am so proud of you.”

They way Hanbin looked at him, reminded Jiwon of all those nights in Ulsan when the younger man cried a lot. The eyes had been red, the dark spots under them were prominent. They spent a lot of times overcoming that, and Jiwon had promised to never let Hanbin to get into that state again. Not even half of it, not even close. 

Jiwon always wished he could take more pain from Hanbin than he already did. But Hanbin was Hanbin. He was Hanbin with every pain he shared with Jiwon, with every pain he worked hard to heal. 

“...Okay.” Hanbin said, barely above a whisper. 

Jiwon pulled him into a hug again, lighter this time. He just let Hanbin leaned on his chest to calm down a little, with him constantly drawing tender circle on his back. Jiwon wanted to say so many things to comfort Hanbin right now, but sometimes, with Hanbin, just being there and say nothing was the best way to deal with everything. He had learned it the hard way. 

Minutes passed and Jiwon just let Hanbin stayed there. 

“Ji, let’s go home before I fall asleep here.”

Jiwon smiled and pulled away tenderly, cupping Hanbin’s small face in his large hands, “Your face are cold,” he chuckled, “...was the flight okay? Your ears didn’t hurt? The food was okay?”

Hanbin smiled too at that, and he was so cute that Jiwon just felt the need to kiss his lips very quickly. 

Hanbin playfully pushed Jiwon’s hands away from his face. “You ask a lot! Yes, no, and no. Okay?”

Jiwon kissed him quickly on the lips, and Hanbin laughed a little. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin said while gathering his belongings, “...please tell me you got the car serviced. Something was wrong with the heater, I told you! I assure you that hypothermia at this time of the year isn’t fun.”

Jiwon already stood up and took the luggage, “...geez, relax. It’s not Kia Sephia year 2000, okay? It’s not my father’s old car.”

“And this is winter in Calgary, not summer in Busan. We are in Canada, this place is very cold.”

“I know that.” 

“Good.” Hanbin said. But then he gave that look at Jiwon like he was suspicious of something, “...and I hope you also know that Soseji isn’t supposed to eat human food.”

Jiwon exaggerated a gasp and faked a hurt expression, “Of course I know that!”

Hanbin laughed again because that apparently was very funny to him. He let his right hand traveled to Jiwon’s waist, gripping his coat tightly as they walk together. Jiwon’s left hand was on his shoulders while the other one was dragging the luggage. 

“Let’s eat ramen when we get home,” Hanbin said.

.

.

.

Hanbin literally jumped out of the car before Jiwon even turned the engine off, running towards the door and opened it without even waiting for Jiwon. Jiwon was done telling him to be careful walking on the slippery platform and stairs to their front door, he wouldn’t hear it anyway because the loud bark from the inside. 

When Jiwon managed to enter the house, Hanbin was already sitting on the floor with the big furry thing immediately attached to him, tackling him and licking his face so excitedly. Hanbin laughed and squeal loudly, scratching the ribs of their big and heavy Pembroke Welsh corgi who actually was reaching 16 kilograms in weight for its 3 years birthday. 

“Soseji… Bin is tired.” Jiwon said as he took off his coat and hang it by the door. And as always, the two of them never really listened to Jiwon when they were playing like that. 

But deep down Jiwon was just really thankful that Soseji can immediately makes Hanbin’s mood lifted with its energy. The dog could really make Hanbin laugh even when he was in his gloomiest mood, and Jiwon never regrets his decision to adopt the soft brown dog just when it was one month old.

Jiwon never really forget the happiness on Hanbin’s face when he met Soseji for the first time. They were in a dark phase where Hanbin couldn’t even smile, where he was reluctant to even get out of the bed. But the soft little energetic dog instantly made Hanbin a little brighter day by day, like he had found more reasons to fight every day.

Jiwon was just glad that those days were over now.

“Are you being a good boy when I’m away? Who’s the best boy? Yes you are… You are the best boy…” Nothing was more amusing for Jiwon than seeing Hanbin talks to Soseji with his baby talk, the one when his voice became a little bit more whinier and cracked. Soseji was now licking Hanbin’s face all over while the owner just squeal and laughed at that. 

Jiwon knew Hanbin was tired when he just let Soseji tackled him to the floor, just laying there laughing and letting the dog nudge, nuzzle, and lick him. His laughs was getting more breathy and he just lets his eyes closed when Soseji jumped on him. 

“Hey… Kim Soseji, play tomorrow, okay? Bin needs rest.” 

When Jiwon lifted Soseji from in top of Hanbin, the dog just moved to nuzzle and excitedly bark at Jiwon, making Hanbin laughed again. It took Jiwon a few minutes to calm the dog down by giving him something to play with, so he can take care of the tired Kim Hanbin. 

“He’s so big…” Hanbin said, almost out of breath. 

“Tell me about it,” Jiwon said, just sitting beside Hanbin who was still closing his eyes.

“That’s because you gave him human food.”

“No, I didn’t!!!” Jiwon faked a dejected expression and Hanbin always found that amusing. They have been trying to get Soseji to diet a little so he didn’t put too much strain on his little legs. His body was too heavy now, the vet said it might cause him back problems and Hanbin had been worried constantly after that.

“Anyway, do you still want that ramen?” 

Hanbin shook his head, he looked so tired and Jiwon just didn’t have a heart to let him do anymore activity for the day. 

“...tired… sleepy…”

“Want me to prepare a warm bath? It will help your muscles relax.” Jiwon said, moving Hanbin’s slightly long black hair from his forehead. 

“Too tired… I will drown.”

Jiwon laughed at that spoiled behavior, “I will help.”

“Nooo,” Hanbin whined, softly pushed Jiwon’s hand away from his forehead, “...no weird business, I have no energy.”

“Of course no. I will just sit and watch, to make sure you are not drowning, okay?”

Hanbin then hummed in agreement, eyes still closed. 

“Don’t sleep.” Jiwon said, leaning down to steal a kiss. “...you are heavy and i cannot carry your chubby ass upstairs.”

Hanbin whined again, pushing Jiwon’s face away from near him. Well, Jiwon knows that at the end he will carry him anyway.

.

.

.

“Bin… I’m home!” 

Jiwon threw the car key carelessly on the table (and he knows Hanbin will scold him for that but _ hey, _what he doesn’t see, he cannot complain about). It’s 8PM and Hanbin was supposed to be home already because it’s Tuesday and Hanbin has no class on Tuesday. And it’s also weird that the big dog that looked more like a sausage than a dog wasn’t even there to bark at him.

“Kim Soseji~ Where are you~” 

Jiwon looked around their first floor and there was no sign of them. Soseji usually played with anything he can find (usually a tupperware lid or a plastic ladle) and usually he’s under the dining table (waiting for Jiwon to feed him human food). But he’s nowhere to be found. Knowing that baby-talk noise from Hanbin was nowhere to be heard, probably they are sleeping somewhere so Jiwon just went straight to their bedroom. 

“Oh, no no no… Soseji…,” Jiwon hurriedly walk towards Hanbin who was sleeping with the whole 16 kilograms of Soseji flopped on him completely, and looking at Hanbin’s face, Soseji’s large body was suffocating him. 

Jiwon then picked the sleeping Soseji up from Hanbin, “...how many times did I told you, no sleeping on Binnie, okay?” Jiwon then moved the big lump of fur to the floor, “...Binnie is small, and you are big. You will crush Binnie if you sleep on him like that, he won’t be able to breathe if you sleep on his neck, and we don’t want that, okay?” 

Jiwon laughed when Soseji began to wake up and nuzzled to his hand, “Good boy… Awwie Soseji is our good boy…” Jiwon scratched his belly and Soseji always loved it. He jumped on Jiwon and that means the sleepiness had wore off, and that means… he wants treat before he barks here and there and wake Hanbin up. 

“Okay… okay… I will give you some treat, but don’t tell Binnie, okay?” Jiwon made the ‘ssshhh’ gesture and fortunately Soseji was trained enough to understand what that means. “Wait here, I am gonna go kiss Binnie a little.”

And then Soseji sat there like a good boy, and that actually amazed Jiwon. Usually only Hanbin can do that to Soseji, but _ hey, _now Jiwon got it too. 

Jiwon walked to the bed and coos at how cute Hanbin looked when he sleeps, and call him crazy, but he actually really really looked like Soseji sometimes. 

“Baby, I’m home….” Jiwon whispered. He caressed Hanbin’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Jiwon then proceeded to walk outside, and he was just about to let Soseji tried walking down the stairs on his own, because he was _ so so _heavy. Jiwon was too tired to carry him down all those stairs.

“...Ji, carry Soseji downstairs… It isn’t good for his back…” Hanbin said, sounding very very sleepy, but definitely aware. 

Oh, and he was awake this whole time. Nice.

“Well, carrying him downstairs isn’t good for my back either.” Jiwon whispered.

“...Ji, don’t give him human foods!”

_ Oh my God, he really loves Soseji more than me. _

“Jiwon…!”

“Okay, Bin! Carrying him now.” Jiwon shouted as he walked down the stairs with the heavy Soseji in his arms, “...he _ sooo _loves you more than me.” Jiwon said to the fluffy dog who was licking his chin. 

.

.

.

[END]

* * *

OK, so, thoughts?

Can you guess where they are? What they do? What year is this? How Hanbin and Jiwon looks? How they end up there? Lol

Can you guess what happened in the middle of I was There? LOL

OK leave me thoughts or im really gon be sad: [twitter](https://twitter.com/runsoftbin) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/runsoftbin)


End file.
